A Ressler Halloween
by sarabeth1
Summary: It was Halloween. The one day if anyone asked Donald Ressler what his plans were he'd say staying at home with the front light off watching TV. No one outside of his family knew of his secret love for the holiday. *NOW A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS* *KEENLER* *PART 4 - A RESSLER CHRISTMAS*
1. A Ressler Halloween

Just a little Halloween story. Ressler loves Halloween secretly and Liz finds out. Just something fun I wrote to try to get over some writer's block. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

* * *

 **A RESSLER HALLOWEEN**

It was that time of year again. Horror movies on all the movie channels. Candy scattered about the grocery store. Zombies. Ghosts. Pumpkins. It was Halloween. The one day if anyone asked Donald Ressler what his plans where he'd say staying at home with the front light off watching TV. No one outside of his family knew of his secret love for the holiday. He was a child really when it came to it. And he was thankful to have two nephews who adored their Uncle Donnie and who had sister who worked as a bartender. That meant Uncle Donnie got to take the kids trick or treating.

"Yes, Dani," he said quietly in to the phone. "I promise no watching any scary movies. No candy after 8. I got it. This isn't my first Rodeo. I'll bring them home Sunday. Maybe," he laughed.

He loved those little boys. They got a raw deal when their dad decided to up and leave but that was fine by him. They didn't need that loser anyway. Danielle was an amazing mother. Their mother and father helped her out a lot as well and Ressler stepped up to the plate. This was their holiday though. Uncle Donnie, Mason and Dean. Tomorrow was Halloween and he was thankful it was on a weekend.

"Hey, Ressler," Liz called to him as he was heading out. "You going to Aram's party tomorrow?"

"No. I've got plans. You guys have fun. I'll see you Monday," he answered before continuing on his way out. He had places to be.

He drove to his sister's small apartment and smiled when he saw Mason's Iron Man costume hiding underneath his clothes. Dani didn't think the boys needed to go out more than once but luckily for the boys, Uncle Donnie was able to get away with whatever he wanted to when it came to his big sister. And if Uncle Donnie wanted to take them trick or treating the next town over well that was his prerogative. It wasn't his fault different towns had different schedules. Dean held his Thor hammer in his hand and grinned.

"So, I'll have them back Sunday. I'm more than capable Dani. So, stop giving me that look," he said to his sister as he grabbed Mason's bag off his shoulders.

Mason was the baby at only 5. Dean was the older of the two coming in at a very mature 7. Prime trick or treating age. He knew by the end of the night he'd be carrying Mason but that was fine. Dani kissed both her boys and Ressler before they scampered off to his car. After tossing their belongings in the trunk and getting buckled he headed off for the nearest McDonald's.

"Ok, game plan boys. We have enough time to eat some burgers then hit up that swanky neighborhood we saw the Christmas lights in last year," he said through the rear view mirror.

"Where's your costume?" Dean asked.

"No costume for me tonight, bud. I couldn't hide it well enough. Tomorrow."

"I'm so excited Uncle Donnie!" Mason cried.

"I know bud, me too!"

And he was. There was nothing better than watching the boys get excited about life. And reliving his youth through them. Dean may have wanted to be a zombie for Halloween. And Mason may have wanted to be ninja. But, in the end good sense equaled out. For the first time he managed to get them in coordinating costumes and he couldn't be happier.

They ate their burgers quickly and got to the swanky neighborhood just in time. Their bags filled quickly and Mason wore out sooner than he expected. But, the haul was decent and they had fun and tomorrow was another go at it. By the time he pulled in to his spot at his apartment, Mason was fast asleep and Dean was harassing him about eating his candy.

"Ok, bud. Carry your brother's candy bag while I carry him and his overnight bag. Then we will inspect your candy." Ressler slung Mason over his shoulder and followed Dean. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone waiting at his doorway. A very familiar someone. With to go bags in her hands. "Keen?" he spoke as he began to move closer with his keys out.

"I'm so sorry, Ress. I didn't know." She looked embarrassed. "I never…you never said anything. I'm sorry to intrude." Liz smiled awkwardly at Dean who was staring at his feet.

"Intrude?" Ressler unlocked the door for Dean. "On what?"

"Time with your…kids," she managed to say.

"My…my what?" Ressler almost laughed in her face. It certainly wasn't the first time someone mistook him as their father but he was shocked Liz would think he would never have mentioned children. "Oh, no no no no. These little monsters are my nephews." He nodded for her to follow. "I just have to go put Mason here down. Take a seat. Make sure Dino hear doesn't eat any candy unless you look it over."

He didn't wait for her to reply. Ressler locked the door behind her and went to his spare room which was more like the boy's room. It had bunk beds and their crap in various places. He could hear Dean offer Liz a Baby Ruth. Mason never made a peep as Ressler pulled off Iron Man and slipped on his pajamas. Kid slept like a rock.

"Hey, Dino." Ressler came back in to the living room where the bag of candy was spilled out on the floor. Liz on one side and Dean the other. "That's a haul there."

"Your friend is checking it out for me first." He grinned. "May I have a glass of milk?"

"Sure. Liz?"

"I'll take the same." She lifted the bags. "I brought dinner but Dean here explained you already ate."

"Oh, you know me I can always eat."

Ressler went to the kitchen and poured three glasses of milk and joined them around the circle of candy. He didn't question Liz's reasons for stopping over. It wasn't really a time to do so with a 7 year old around. Instead, he just watched the two of them interact. Finally, after half the Chinese was gone with the help of Dean the question was finally asked.

"You really thought Uncle Donnie was my dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I did." Liz beamed. "You and your brother look a lot like him."

"It's the Ressler DNA." Ressler ruffled Dean's hair. "If you ever wanted to know what I was like as a kid just spend an afternoon with these guys."

"I'd like that," Liz said softly.

"Can she come tomorrow?" Dean asked Ressler but before waiting for an answer he turned to Liz. "Can you come trick or treating tomorrow?"

"She has a party."

"I'd love to," Liz answered at the same time.

Ressler couldn't help but smile. Then fear gripped him. If word got out that he dressed up…he was done for. And Liz would be sure to spill her guts to Samar. Or Red. Red. No, the man did not need to know. But, Dean's smile refused to let him ruin this. Well, she would just have to dress up.

"Be here tomorrow by 5. You must dress for the part."

"I have a cheerleader costume."

"Cheerleader?! Ha! No." Ressler shook his head. "No, Keen. If you want to hang with the Ressler men, you need to fit in. You can either dress as the Black Widow or…," he trailed off. "The Hulk."

"The HULK? Ressler, are you kidding me?"

"Oh, be Natasha Romanov. Be Natasha and dye your hair red." Dean was by now hyped on sugar. But, what goes up always comes down.

Ressler chuckled. A red haired Liz may be interesting. Every time she tried to get his costume out of him he redirected. Finally, around 10 he put Dean to bed and sad down with Liz on the couch. They had traded their milk for beer and a cheesy horror movie was on in the background.

"I really am sorry I crashed boy's night." She set her beer down. "He's a cute kid."

"You didn't crash anything. Dean likes you." He took a sip. "My big sister, Dani…she got mixed up with a loser. He barely was around for Dean and when Mason came along he dipped out. She works hard. Too hard. And so once a month the boys have a weekend here with me. And every Halloween we tear up the town."

"That's really sweet of you." Liz pulled a piece of hair from her face. "I stopped by hoping I could convince you to come to the party tomorrow. I really didn't want to go but I didn't want to hurt Aram's feelings. Now, I have something even better to do."

So, that was why she showed up. He wasn't sure he completely believed it but he'd take that answer for now. They finished the cheesy movie before Liz headed off to home for the night with the promise she'd be back tomorrow dressed as either the Hulk or the Black Widow. He crawled in to his own bed after checking on the boys then fell asleep.

The next morning they had waffles and carved pumpkins. When it was nearing 5 they were dressed and ready to go. He was playing with Mason, pretending he couldn't pick up Dean's Thor Hammer. He didn't hear the knock on the door or pay attention to Dean opening it. If he had Dean would have been in big trouble for opening the door. But, at that moment as he was being goofy Uncle Donnie, tugging at the feather weight hammer then falling backwards, she came in.

Ressler was laying on his back. She was standing above him. Her arms on her hips. Clad in a black jump suit. Plunging neck line. And a red wig on. She was smirking at him then reached her hand out to him. He licked his lips as he stood up and pulled his face mask off.

"I would have gone with the Hulk." He smirked.

"Oh, really, Cap?" Liz giggled. "Seriously, Ress? Captain America? Red would love," she began then stopped. "I mean it's a very fitting costume for you."

"Red finds out and I know who told. Don't cross me." He had his arms crossed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cap."

"You must be Liz! Dean told me how cool you are! Can I hold your hand? I think Iron Man and Black Widow are a much better couple than her and Captain America." Mason grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"You are going to freeze your ass off, Keen." Ressler was locking up behind him.

"I grew up in Nebraska. I know cold Halloween's. I'm a pro at layering. Now, let's go."

"Avengers assemble!" he called out as they made their way out of the building.

Mason wouldn't let go of Liz's hand until he grew too tired to walk at which point he was carried atop of Ressler's shoulders. Their haul was a lot larger this time around than the day before and by the time they got back to Ressler's they had more candy than two little boys would know what to do with. Mason wanted Liz to check his candy and he was more generous with sharing. He asked her what her favorite was and gave her all of them whereas Dean only ever offered what he didn't like.

They tried to stay up and watch Caspar but both boys fell asleep not long into it causing Liz to help put them to bed. This time they stayed in their costumes. It was strange how easy it was. Being in his apartment with his nephews and Liz. How easy they moved when carrying them to bed. How comfortable it was with her. He had to put this Halloween at the top of his list of best ones yet. They retired back to the couch and TV and watched a few episodes of The Walking Dead.

"I had a great time this weekend. Thank you for letting me spend time with you boys." She was turned to face him.

"We had fun too. You were all Dean talked about today and Mason…I think that boy is in love."

"Well, can you blame him? I'm pretty frickin' awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. You aren't so bad."

Liz only shook her head while laughing. They tried to watch one more episode but the will to sleep won out and Liz ended up asleep on lap. Ressler's arm draped around her waist. They woke up the next morning to find Dean and Mason staring at them. Chocolate on their faces.

"Well, boys. It was fun. But, I have to get home. My dog probably misses me." Liz leaned down and gave both boys hugs. "I hope I see you two again soon."

"My birthday party is in two weeks!" Dean called out as Liz made her way to the door. "We are going bowling. Will you come?"

Ressler tried to suppress a groan. He would never hear the end of this from Dani or his mother. All Dean and Mason would be talking about was Liz. And all his mother and sister would be doing is asking him if they were more than just partners. Now, he was really in for it. Please say no, Keen. Please say no.

"Sure! How can I say no to bowling?"

You just say no, he thought to himself. He didn't even want to go to the party. A bunch of kids he didn't know in one lane. Ressler and all of Dani's single friends trying to get a piece of her FBI Agent brother…oh wait. Liz coming to the party could be perfect. Just the save he would need from all those desperate women. Oh, Liz. You are a Saint.

"Awesome!" Dean pumped his hand as he said it. "I can't wait to tell my mom!" Dean grabbed Ressler's phone and ran off to their room.

"Just so you know, it's pretty much hell on earth at these things. The only saving grace is seeing," he couldn't finish.

"Them happy?"

"Exactly." Ressler opened the door for her. "You said yes. You can't back out now on him, got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Liz leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Cap!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

He didn't have time to react. He felt the soft lips on his cheek then they were gone. Ressler wasn't fool enough to think it meant anything. But it felt like something as he replayed it in his mind. Then as quickly as the thought crossed his mind it was gone. Replaced by the sound of Dani on speakerphone asking why he never mentioned a girlfriend. Oh, great. Dean's party was going to be one big interrogation for Liz. Who was not even his girlfriend. He smiled despite himself.

"Mom, it was so cool. We are like a team. We are the Avengers!" Mason screamed at the phone. "Avengers, assemble!"

Ressler just shook his head as he began to pick up the mess from the night before. Yes, this would go down as his favorite Halloween in a long time.


	2. A Ressler Bowling Party

Part 2 now updated. This was meant to be a one shot about Halloween but now it's going be a series about Ressler and his family and his evolving relationship with Liz. I was going to change the name of the story but I didn't want to confuse anyone about this story.

Part 2 - A Ressler Bowling Party. It's Donald's nephew's birthday party and Liz has been invited.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **A Ressler Bowling Party**_

"She's coming right?"

Donald Ressler turned from the table he was currently draping an Avenger's tablecloth on towards his older sister, Dani. Today was his nephew Dean's 8th birthday party. And of all the things he asked for it was a bowling party. The idea of wearing shoes other people had worn grossed him out. Bowling had always been a Ressler family tradition that didn't die as they got older. One day his father bought him his own shoes so the complaining would cease. He still wasn't a fan of the activity.

"Yes, Dani. And please, don't embarrass me."

"Donnie," she chuckled. "I've been dreaming of all kinds of ways to embarrass you since I heard she was coming. Just accept it."

He gave her one of his smirks before speaking. "Then I don't feel so bad about buying Dean that drum set he asked for." His back was to her and he felt the rolled up ball of paper hit his back as he walked away to the arcade where his father and Dean were.

"I know you didn't!" Dani called after him.

"You'll find out soon enough!" he yelled back. He was still smirking as he leaned up against the Pac-Man machine Dean was playing.

"I swear you two will never grow up," Andrew Ressler chided his son.

Ressler, his father, and Dean continued to play video games until the first friend arrived. His mother and Mason had arrived at the same time. That was his cue to put his bowling shoes on and hide the bag that contained his very own personal bowling ball. Liz never needed to know. He would discretely put the ball away when she wasn't looking at the end of the party. And she never needed to know he was on the bowling team in high school. Not because he wanted to but because Missy Clark on was on the team and Donnie Ressler had the hots for Missy.

He was showing one of Dean's little friends how to line up the bowling ball when he heard the son of a bitch chuckle behind him followed by Liz's soft voice telling him to knock it off. When Ressler turned around he found himself face to face with Raymond Reddingon. And he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. There he was, big shot FBI Agent, wearing a Captain America t-shirt and his bowling shoes and there Red was with shit eating grin.

"I like this look," Red laughed as he passed a large box off in to Liz's hand. "If Captain America can't bring you home give me a call." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Ressler. "Don't let him spend it all in one place."

Liz rolled her eyes as Red walked away laughing. Then Dembe appeared with a bag that he dropped to Liz's feet. He said hello then was off. Opting to check the envelope first Ressler ignored the very familiar shaped bag. Inside the plain white envelope were 5 crisp one hundred dollar bills. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped.

"How much?" Liz asked once she set her gift down on a nearby chair. Ressler just showed her. "Well, there goes the awesomeness of my gift."

"I'm not giving my nephew Reddington's dirty money. You take it." He jammed it in to her hands then lifted the box that was lighter than he expected. Ressler walked toward the gift table and inwardly groaned when Sheila, Dani's best friend, slid up next to him. "Hi, Sheila. Dani is over there," he said pointing towards front counter.

"I know, silly. So, have you thought about that drink?" She had her hand on his bicep when Liz walked up. Her eyes slit and she was giving Liz the once over. "I know this great place we could go."

"Dani!" Ressler screamed over the music that was now playing. "Dani!"

"Ok, ok. I get the picture, Donnie." Sheila giggled then walked away.

"How long has that been going on?" Liz asked. She had taken a seat and began to open the bag Dembe set on the floor for her. As expected it contained bowling shoes and a ball.

"Since I turned 18. These things always go this way. If it's not Sheila messing with me it's Dani trying to hook me up with one of her friends." He stuffed his hands in his pockets while he waited for her. Once her shoes were on she stood up and followed him down to the lane with his mother. "My parent's reserved half this place. They didn't want it too crowded for Dean. They spoil him."

His mother was currently bumper bowling with Mason and his father was watching. His father noticed them first and jumped up with a smile on his face. He called for his wife who set her bowling ball down and a smile graced her face as well. Mason screamed like a mad man then ran full dash in to Liz, wrapping his little arms around her waist.

"You came!" his voice muffled.

"I did. I told you and your brother I would. I see the birthday boy is busy with his friends right now."

"He never has time for me," Mason whined.

"Can you do me a favor then? See, I'm really shy around new people and there are a lot of new people. Will you stick with me?" Liz smiled down at him then back up at Ressler. "Are these your parents?"

"Yes." Ressler jumped realizing he hadn't made any introductions. "Mom, Dad. This is my partner, Liz."

"It is so nice to finally meet you," his mother reached out and wrapped Liz in a hug. "Mason here speaks highly of you."

"Get over here." Andrew pulled Liz in for a hug as well.

Liz had just discovered yet another of his secrets. He grew up in a family of huggers. Donald Ressler, the man who everyone joked and said was a robot was born and raised as a hugger. She still hadn't figured out his bowling secret and he hoped she wouldn't. Then again, she was one herself it appeared.

"It's so nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Ressler. There's an office pool that Ressler here may have been raised by a pack of wolves. So, I can't wait to tell everyone that isn't true."

"First, it's Lori and Drew. Or Andrew. Second," she said now addressing Ressler. "Are you still being a tight ass at work? I thought we discussed this."

Ressler simply shook his head at his mother. Today was just going to be a blast. Before his mom and Liz could discuss he changed the subject and grabbed Mason to begin their round. They decided to play guys versus girls while the rest of Dean's party went on a few lanes down. Dani's single friends were watching him and he just wished they wouldn't. He had always been uncomfortable with the amount of attention they gave him.

They played a full round with no major disruptions. Ressler had to admit he was really enjoying himself with Liz and his family. No one made any major attempts to embarrass him, yet. Dani had been preoccupied watching all the rug rats and his mother was too busy trying to bowl like a pro. So, it wasn't until it was cake and present time did he get nervous.

Ressler, his father and Liz sat back a ways while the gift opening was taking place. There was far too much commotion going on for Ressler or his dad to want to get in on it. Liz watched Dean with a smile on her face while the two men talked. When he got to Liz's gift he screamed thank you to her over the noise of his friends.

"Good job on the Legos," Andrew said to Liz when Dean proudly held up his gift. "So, Liz. Tell me. Does this guy treat you right?"

"Dad. We aren't. We're not," Ressler tried to say. His voice sounded harsh, not at all how he meant it.

"I know that. She'd be a damn fool to date you, son." Andrew laughed. His father, like everyone else in his family loved to tease him. "As a partner at work."

"Yes, he does. I don't think I could have asked for a better partner. Except in the beginning. He wasn't very nice."

"Donnie…," Andrew began then playful swatted at the back of his head. "Always be nice to this one."

The gifts were all opened and his mother had distributed the cake. It was truth time now. Would they embarrass him or would they just leave it alone. His mother came by with cake for all of them and took a seat next to Liz. He listened as they made idle chit chat but then Dani came strolling by with a glint in her eye that showed she was up to something.

He'd know that look anywhere.

"I think you broke Sheila's heart, Donnie," she said ruffling his hair as if he were a child. "She keeps asking about Liz here."

"Do we need to get a restraining order out against her for Liz too?" Andrew spoke up for his son. "Danielle, sweetie. Your friend is a basket case."

Truer words were never spoken. The minute Ressler was 'legal' she was all over him. She didn't care that she was 4 years older than him and in college when he graduated high school. She would always hang around him acting like they were soul mates. He really didn't understand why Dani didn't get rid of her.

"She's harmless. Besides, who would I go wine tasting with?" Dani frowned. "She's the only fun friend I have."

"I like wine tasting. We should go sometime," Liz offered.

Lord no. Anything but Dani and Liz drinking together. Dani had no filter on a good day. Add wine to it and anything Liz ever wanted to know was right there. And there it was the. The beginning of the end for him. Dani eagerly accepted and he dropped his head to the table the minute the two of them pulled out their phones to exchange numbers.

He excused himself, unable to watch Liz and Dani begin what would be a disastrous friendship. Disastrous for him. He had no doubt the two of them would be great friends. But, the damage done to his reputation could be disastrous. He found himself watching Dean laughing with his friends and Mason sitting in the mix, which was very uncommon. When Dean was with his friends he usually excluded his little brother. Dean and Ressler locked eyes and smiled at each other for a minute before he turned his attention back to one of his little friends.

"Could you give me a ride home?" Liz was behind him now, startling him.

"Yeah about that. How did you end up here with Reddington?"

Parents were now arriving to collect their children so Ressler took that as his cue to start picking up the mess while Dani spoke with the parents. Liz shrugged and followed him as he tossed plates in a garbage bag.

"A lot of my stuff is in storage. I never bothered to ask where. I needed my shoes and ball." She lowered her head for a moment then looked up at him all serious. "And no cracks about me owning my own stuff."

Oh, no cracks would be made. She still didn't know about the ball that was his and the bag hidden under a chair. They had made quick work of cleaning and all that was left was for the gifts to be loaded in to Dani's car. Ressler was swapping shoes, hoping Liz wouldn't catch him with his bowling bag, when his dad appeared with his customized ball. Liz only raised her eyebrows when he put them away with a huff. He said he'd be back and left to load his sister's car.

When he was done he found his mother and father with Liz with their backs to him. He hung back to listen to their conversation, knowing full well it was rude to eavesdrop but didn't care.

"Don't let him fool you. He's a lot more fun than he puts on. The job means everything to him though. He's always been two people. Donald Ressler, FBI and Donnie Ressler, family jokester. You'll be lucky if he lets you know Donnie," his mother explained.

"We are thankful he has a friend like you," his father added.

"Now." Lori patted Liz's knee. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

Of course they would invite her. They didn't know how to not meddle. But, then again he had told his parents a lot about Liz. How she had no family that they knew off. And she was on her own now that her husband left her. Telling them he left her was a lot easier than the truth. His mother was one for taking in 'strays' as Dani called it. Not one of their college friends ever spent a holiday alone if Lori Ressler had anything to do with it.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll either grab something or maybe meet up with a friend."

"Nonsense," his mother's voice firm. "We eat lunch at 2 but gather much earlier. Donnie is usually there the night before if he can make it. Just bring your sweet self."

"I couldn't intrude." Liz shook her head.

"It's not intruding, Liz!" Dani said as she brushed by Ressler, shaking her head at his eavesdropping. "Mom and I could use an extra set of hands in the kitchen."

"You really don't want me in the kitchen." Liz looked back and caught his eye.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ressler joined the group. Dean and Mason were not far behind. They began to beg Liz to join them for Thanksgiving. It was clear she was fighting a losing battle. Not many people could fight off the Ressler charm. Finally, she looked up at him. Her eyes questioning. She wanted to know what he thought of it.

"I'll pick you up Wednesday after work," he offered. "They live in the boonies. I stay all weekend so pack a bag for a long weekend. I can't be held responsible for anything that happens."

"Oh, Liz it's so fun. We build snow forts. And play games. And watch Christmas movies all night. We even get to help Grammie and Grandpa put up their tree," Dean said excitedly holding her hand.

"Well, how can I say no to any of that?" Liz beamed.

She was smiling and appeared happier than he could remember in a long time. He finally looked at his watch and realized it was getting late and he had things he needed to get done before work tomorrow. Grabbing his and Liz's bowling bags he said his goodbyes and made his way out to his car. Liz wasn't far behind. When he got in the driver's side she turned to him, hesitant.

"We can say something came up. I don't have to go. I just couldn't say no to Dean. That kid is too cute." She had her fingers to her lips. A sure sign she was unsure or thinking.

"My family can come on a little strong. The idea of a weekend alone with them can seem like pure torture. And sometimes it is but they really are great people. My mom would more than likely bring Thanksgiving to you anyway if you don't show."

"I'm afraid," she admitted as he pulled on to the road. "I'm afraid of wanting something I can't have. In just the short time I've known your family I've fallen in love with them. They aren't my family but I feel like they are. I can't feel that, Ress."

He didn't answer for a while. Her words sinking in and he was trying to understand what she was saying. They were just friends. That's all they could be right now. And even if he found himself thinking about her in ways he shouldn't he doubted she felt anything else. It was probably her just being worried of growing close to people only to have them walk away.

"I mean, you are single and any girl would be lucky to have you. When you find her she won't want me involved," Liz added as if knowing he was trying to figure it all out.

They were quiet again until he pulled up to her hotel. He put the car in park and still said nothing. Instead, when she reached for the handle he locked the door. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he wanted her to listen.

"You will always be my best friend Liz," he said. The word best friend flowing off his tongue. "And you will always be welcome with my family. At first I was terrified at the idea. My mom was right. You don't know Donnie. But I want you to." He reached out for her hand. "No one is going to tell me I can't keep my best friend in my life. And my family is a big part of my life."

"I'm your best friend?" she squeaked.

"Yes. I know that sounds so high school."

Liz just smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her back. When they finally pulled away he could see the emotions on her face and he really wanted to lighten the mood.

"If you tell Reddington any personal information about me due to your new friendship with my sister I will revoke your best friend card." He got out of the car and grabbed her bowling bag. "I mean it Keen. Whatever you learn about me isn't to go beyond me or my family."

"Sure thing, BFF." Liz bro punched him in the arm and took her bag from him. "I really did have a great time today."

Before he could respond she leaned in and he expected another kiss on the cheek but instead her lips connected with his. It took a moment to react but he found himself kissing her back. His hand now at the base of her neck. The kiss didn't last long but it definitely was worth every second. When Liz pulled away she just smiled and walked to her room leaving a stunned Ressler behind. He hadn't had a best friend in a long time but he was sure that's not how they say good bye.

Tomorrow at work could be interesting. As he got back in his car he could only smile. He wasn't sure what he felt for her but he knew that kiss hit him deep. And the idea of her spending Thanksgiving with his family scared and excited him. Now, he just had to make sure Reddington didn't find out and kill him.


	3. A Ressler Thanksgiving

Liz gets to experience Thanksgiving with the Ressler family.

Thank you to everyone who has read A Ressler Halloween and A Ressler Bowling Party. You all are great! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **A Ressler Thanksgiving**

"I swear he did this on purpose Liz. He knows," Ressler complained as he drove down the deserted roadway.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and he was hoping they'd be at his parents by now. But, no. Reddington thought it would be fun to force them to sit through an early Thanksgiving dinner with him and Dembe. He led them to his current residence, a posh estate where the owner was on vacation, with the promise of a new Blacklister. Except, there wasn't. And they were led in to the large formal dining room where the Thanksgiving meal was already set up and ready.

"He's lonely. And it was a nice meal."

"Nice? Liz, he explained the fine art of carving the turkey. But…but he was comparing it to carving human flesh. While staring at me the whole time! If that wasn't some kind of warning I don't know what is." Ressler shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, stop." Liz laughed while slapping him gently on the arm.

The clock on the car radio showed it nearing midnight. He hoped his parents hadn't waited up for him. Ressler planned on waking up and taking the boys out for rides on the four wheelers and he couldn't wait. He grew up on a 5 acre piece of land in rural Maryland and it was every boy's dream to be able to roam the woods like he did. Or sleep out under the stars. And he loved exploring every inch of that land with his nephews.

"I haven't seen a house in miles," Liz commented.

"Yeah it's kind of in the boonies. Private road that only my parents and two other families use. It can get pretty tricky when the snow is bad but thankfully it's nothing heavy right now." He stared ahead as snow slowly floated down. He had pulled on to the private road way and pointed out the Jamison's and Ketchum's properties. It was dark but he knew the way. The house may be off the road and obscured by the trees but the marker his parents put out years ago flagged his way home.

"Red would be impressed with the privacy."

"Mom and Dad like it. The cabin in PG County is pretty much like this in terms of being secluded. Grandpa Ressler willed the land to me under the condition I get married. So, it's mom and dad's until I get hitched. He had this fear I'd be married to my work and thought if he gave me some kind of incentive I'd be more inclined to find someone and settle down." Ressler smiled as the house came in to sight. The two story colonial with the wrap around porch that held so many memories.

"I didn't know you came from money."

"I didn't. Grandpa Ressler had money. He gave mom and dad this land when they got married. Dad busted his hump to build this house. This house is his blood, sweat, and tears. And Dani will inherit when they are ready to downsize." He jumped out of the SUV and ran to the back as Liz did the same to grab their bags. He shut the back hatch and nodded to the door.

Entering the house he could hear the clock in the living room ticking. The squeaky floor board at the bottom of stairs gave him pause. He knew it was late and he didn't want to wake his parents but soon enough he heard voices coming from the back where the kitchen was. Dropping his bag by the stairs then motioning for Liz to follow, he made his way to the kitchen. His mom was wrapped up in her pink robe and his dad in his green robe sipping on what he assumed was hot chocolate. On the stove was a pot.

"Donnie!" His mom set her mug down and wrapped her son in a hug. As she was pulling away his father appeared behind him. "And you came! I'm so glad you came, Elizabeth!"

"I am too," Liz said softly as Lori Ressler held her tightly.

Ressler and his father embraced before Andrew took Liz and hugged her so tightly he lifted her off the ground. Liz giggled as she was put down.

"Dani and the boys will be happy to see you in the morning." Lori grabbed two mugs and put some hot chocolate in them and placed them in front of her son and Liz. "And, Donnie hunny. I know I told you we had the extra room Elizabeth here could use but the boys thought it would be fun to play ball in the house. They broke the window and it's freezing in there."

"She can have my old room. I'll take the couch."

He and Liz chatted with his parents for a while before he noticed she was barely staying awake. So, he bid his parents a good night, grabbed his bag to change in the bathroom and led Liz upstairs to his old room. His parents had given it a makeover years ago so that other guests wouldn't feel awkward sleeping among his childhood things but the room was still very much his. A few trophies sat on a book shelf along with a few of his old books. A baseball glove and ball that he kept there sat on the floor by the closet.

"You can have this room while you are here. I'll take the couch. I'm just going to steal a pillow. The bathroom is down the hall right." He lingered in the doorway as she took sight of the room.

"How comfortable is the couch?"

"I'll be fine."

"This is silly, Ress. This is a king sized bed. No reason we can't share." Liz reached out to grab his bag from him and met resistance. "Are you worried about what they will think?"

"No. I'm worried about you brushing your cold girly feet on my leg while I'm sleeping. That creeps out," he joked.

"I'll wear socks."

Liz grabbed some things out of her bag and brushed by him saying she was the using the restroom. Ressler wasn't sure if he should take her up on her offer to share the bed. It was big enough that they wouldn't be crowded. And the couch really was not his favorite location to sleep. His bed here was actually more comfortable than the one at his apartment. So, after all the mental debating he decided what the hell.

"Do you mind if I take the right side? I have a thing about being near the door," Ressler asked once Liz came back in.

"Go ahead. It's your bed after all." She walked around the side of it and pulled the covers back and slipped in. He watched as Liz snuggled in and sighed. "This bed is amazing."

"I know." He smiled. "I'll be back."

He took his time in the bathroom as he thought about how he got to this place in his life. How he was here, at his parents, on Thanksgiving Eve with his partner. Well, more than partner. She was his friend. And had feelings for her and he was pretty sure she had some for him as well. So, walking back to his room, knowing she was in his bed was enough to make his stomach flop. He felt like he was a teenager again.

She didn't stir when he entered the room or when he gently slid in to bed. He whispered goodnight and shortly after he was asleep.

IIIIIIII

"Uncle Donnie! Uncle Donnie!"

"Mason, no! He's not in there!" Dani screamed at her youngest.

The voices were pulling Ressler from his sleep. It didn't take long before the door was flung open and a little body came running in and flinging himself on the body on the bed.

"Mace," Ressler moaned. "I'm up buddy, I'm up."

"Mommy! He's here! And so is Liz!"

On hearing her name, he turned his head to see Liz on her side smiling sheepishly at him and Mason. Dani came in with a huge grin on her face and he just knew she was going to give him big ones about this. Liz quietly excused herself and left the room at the same time Dani was shooing Mason away.

"Mom said you were taking the couch and Liz was taking the room. Is there more to the two of you than you let on, little brother?"

"I hear Dean calling for you." Ressler lied. "DEAN! She's in here."

"Funny, Donnie. Funny." She pointed her finger at him then gave him a serious look. "You know mom and dad never took to Audrey like they took to Liz. Just keep that in mind."

And with that she was gone. Leaving him to now think about his ex-fiance. The woman who offered him the world just to take it away. The woman who left him a shell of who he used to be because he refused to open up to anyone and let them in for fear they'd pull the rug out from under him. Shaking the thoughts of Audrey, he grabbed his hooded sweatshirt and slipped it on. He passed Liz in the hall and told her he'd meet her downstairs.

IIIIIIII

He sat back and watched with interest as Liz and Mason made donut towers with their breakfast. Usually, his mother would make a nice breakfast on a holiday with the exception of Thanksgiving because she was using all available space to prepare dinner. So, his dad bought a bunch of bags of mini donuts. The boys loved them and apparently Liz found it amusing to see who could make the highest tower.

"I win!" Mason yelled as Liz's pile of powdered donuts came toppling down.

"You are too good at this," Liz teased as she caught Ressler's stare.

IIIIIIII

Ressler rolled his eyes when he walked by the living room only to see what Dani had Liz watching with her on the TV. Since as long as he could remember this was her Thanksgiving ritual. Help mom with the little things then sit down and watch her two movies. It killed him because it wasn't like it was ever meant to be a tradition but one year when he was younger his mother came home from the video store with the only two movies she could find. And every year after that Dani had to have them. Now, she had Liz watching them.

"Don't worry, he doesn't die," Ressler said as he entered the room just as the train came blowing by on the screen. He saw Liz jump then when the scene switched to a funeral she frowned. "Wait for it." He was leaning against the wall as he watched Liz when the reveal took place. "See. Told you. Now, why are you watching this garbage?"  
"Fried Green Tomatoes is not garbage, Donnie!" Dani threw a pretzel at him. "Up next is Gone with the Wind. You sticking around for that?"

"I'm going to pass. Again. For the 15th year. No means no Danielle!" He walked up to the bowl where the pretzels were and grabbed one. "There's another TV in the den, Liz if you want to watch something other than this crap."

"No. I'm good." Liz smiled up at him.

And he was passed over for his sister and Fried Green Tomatoes. He shook his head as he went in search of the little monsters. Maybe Liz would see the error of her ways.

IIIIIIII

Ressler had hoped that his mother would skip her "what are you grateful" routine this year but no. She was determined to give Liz a Ressler Thanksgiving she wouldn't forget. They all sat around the large dinning room table with a full Thanksgiving spread in front of them. Dean and Mason already said what they were thankful for. His father and Dani followed. Then his mother.

"I am so thankful that we are able to share our home and this wonderful weekend ahead with you, Elizabeth. I can't thank you enough for putting up with our Donnie here. If I had another daughter I'd want her to be just like you."

"That was so sweet. Thank you." Liz took a deep as she realized it was her turn to go. "I'm thankful for all of you. I haven't felt part of something in so long."

He watched as his mother wiped her eye. She was an emotional sap sometimes but even Ressler felt a little tug at Liz's confession. He was getting lost looking at her when she elbowed him explaining it was his turn.

"I'm thankful for this bird who gave his life so we could enjoy this wonderful meal prepared by two of my favorite ladies in the world."

And he was also thankful for Liz. He wasn't ready to tell her this yet though. That kiss they shared outside her hotel after Dean's birthday party had gone unspoken of. Maybe she regretted it? There was no awkwardness together so that was a good sign.

IIIIIIII

"I'm so glad you guys don't get in to that crazy Black Friday shopping thing," Liz said as she sipped her coffee.

Ressler chuckled. Oh, but they used to. Until 6 years ago when Dani almost got in to all out brawl at the local Walmart over a video game system her ex wanted. She was lucky her brother was there to pull her off that girl or else they would have been on the news and in jail. That wouldn't have gone over so well, with him being FBI and all. He looked over to Dani who was eating her eggs and toast and smirked.

"Yeah, we aren't Black Friday shoppers at all," Dani said as she gave her brother a smile.

"But, we are going to put up the tree. Get ready kids, we are going to the tree farm," Lori said as she cleaned up the table.

And Liz was going to get to experience yet another Ressler tradition. The picking out of the tree. He didn't really find it necessary that the whole family go and the past few years he stayed at his parents pulling out boxes of decorations out of storage for his mother but this year he would go. For Liz. He had a feeling she liked things like that. So, he pulled his coat and helped Liz in to hers, something he'd never done before and it surprised him.

IIIIIIII

The sounds of Dean Martin singing Christmas carols filled the house as the whole family plus Liz gathered in the living room. Ressler and his father had dragged the large tree in and it was now set up and ready for decorations. Liz was sitting on the couch watching as everyone worked together to put the decorations on one by one. He could see she was lost in some thought or moment but she was smiling and he didn't want to interrupt her.

"Uncle Donnie," Dean called once they were out of decorations. He was holding the angel for the top of the tree. "Grandma says it's your turn this year. But, I thought maybe…," he trailed off looking at Liz.

"I think that's a great idea, buddy." He watched as Dean walked up to Liz and handed her the angel.

"What's this?" she asked.

"We take turns with the angel. Dean wants you to this year," Dani offered with a proud smile on her face.

He leaned in a whispered in her. "Think of it as an initiation. You're kind of part of this clan now. Sorry," he said as he shrugged. Audrey was never offered the honor of putting the angel on the tree but here was his family wanting this to be part of the tradition.

With a big grin and watery eyes, Liz grabbed the angel from Dean and walked over to the tree. Ressler pulled the step stool over to her so she could reach the top. Once the angel was up in her place, Andrew plugged in the lights and the boys cheered while his mom and Dani clapped. As if it was second nature, he pulled Liz close to him with his one arm and kissed the top of her head. He wasn't sure what came over him but he just wanted her close.

IIIIIIII

"How are you still eating? And how is there still food to eat?" Liz asked incredulously as Ressler pulled left over apple pie out of the fridge.

"This is the best pie in the world, Keen. I can't not eat it." He put a slice on a plate for himself. "What do you say? A late night snack? I think the TV is free."

"Yeah, I'll take some. Can you pour me a glass of milk too?"

"Pie and milk coming up. Why don't you go find us something to watch and I'll be in."

Ressler watched as Liz left the kitchen. He pulled out a tray and set the two plates on it, a napkin and then poured them each a glass of milk. Tomorrow was their last full day here and he was dreading the idea of going back to the real world. He was enjoying this far too much. The house was quiet besides the soft sounds of the TV where Liz was and he knew everyone else had gone to bed. He was finally getting some alone time with her.

"Ress," she started as he set the tray down. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course we can." He grabbed his plate and went to take a bite when Liz grabbed it from him and set it back down.

"I can't lose this." She was turned to face him.

"Lose what?"

"This. Your family. The feeling I get when I'm here," she admitted. "I didn't know how badly I needed this. Sam, was...he was a great dad and I will never forget him but there was always something missing."

"They love you, Liz. I swear they have never…Audrey was accepted. They liked her. But, I've never seen my mom bring someone in our circle so quickly. You won't lose this."

"I can't lose you."

And his heart stopped. He swore it stopped. The way she said it and the look in her eyes told him there was a lot behind those words. Ressler knew Liz had been having a rough time with things and was finally getting back to a normal after the fall out with her ex. Holidays were always emotional for people but this seemed to be more.

"You won't. I promise." He took her hands in his. "What is this about?"

"I don't want this to be the only holiday I spend with you and your family. I don't want to go home and fall asleep in an empty bed anymore. I want more, Ress. I know now I want more and I want it with you."

"Ok," he said softly.

"Ok?" She pulled back a bit. "What does that mean?"

"It means I want that too." Ressler reached for her hand again. He was beyond happy at that moment. "When we get back we need to find you a new place to live. I'm fine dealing with your cold feet, that you swore you didn't have, but I'm not sure I can deal with sleepovers at a hotel."

"I actually found a place. It's a house. I kind of want your opinion."

"First chance we get we'll go see it." Ressler leaned in closer. "So, can I kiss you now?"

"If you don't I might get upset. I think you better."

He took his time wanting to savor this moment. Liz wrapped her hand around his neck at the same time their lips connected. It was soft and gentle at first but soon turned heated and desperate. Liz pulled Ressler on top of her and their hands were roaming. He lost track of time as they kissed and touched. His mind was on wanting to go further and it was obvious by the way she was tugging at his pants she did too. But, not like this. Not on his parent's couch.

"Liz," he said as he caught his breath.

"I know. I know," she giggled. "I don't want to scar Dean and Mason."

"Or Dani. I would never live that down." He kissed her lips one more time before sitting up and helping her. "So, we are going to give this a go? And you'll protect me from Red?"

"If you hand me my piece of pie I will."

Ressler just laughed. He handed Liz her plate and took his. They watched a Christmas movie that was playing while they ate. Once finished, they walked hand in hand to his room and fell asleep in each other arms. He didn't mind the cold feet this time.

IIIIIIII

Sunday morning came far too quickly. The day before Ressler took the boys out for rides on the ATV and took Liz for a walk in the woods to show her his old fort. It didn't take his family long to realize something was different. His mom caught on first thing in the morning. Dani around lunch and finally at dinner his father asked the question everyone wanted to know. Mason was bummed because he thought he had a chance with Liz.

His mother made them waffles with fresh cream for breakfast. She doted on Liz, going so far as to send her home with a care package of cookies that they made together the day before. Ressler was positive his mother was going to cry as she was saying good bye.

"Next time you kids come out here, bring that dog of yours, sweetie," Lori said to Liz as they were loading the car. "Donnie said you had a coworker watch him. Bring him. The boys would love it."

"Ok. I will. Thank you!" Liz beamed.

"And I'll call you next week and we will do lunch." Lori gave Liz one last hug. "Thank you for putting up with my son. You two are perfect together."

"Ma!" Ressler called as he slammed the trunk. "Can you not ruin this for me?"

"Oh, you shut it." She wrapped her son in a tight embrace. "Don't let this one get away. You hear me?"

"Yes, mother." He turned to his father and shook his hand. "I'll see you later, dad."

Ressler walked to Liz's door and opened it for her. This would go down as the best Thanksgiving ever for him. He had the girl. His family loved her. Nothing was going to bring him down. Nothing, except the eventual conversation with Reddington. He was not looking forward to that. But, for now he was going to enjoy this. He reached over for Liz's hand once they reached the main road and kissed the back of it. He was a lucky man and he knew it.


	4. A Ressler Christmas

Hey friends! Sorry this is late but real life got in the way. Here you go though. Liz decides to host Christmas for the Ressler's.

* * *

 **A Ressler Christmas**

Ressler walked in to his girlfriend's house to find that Christmas had pretty much thrown up all over the place. It wasn't that it was over the top. No, she just had decorations he never knew she owned spread all over the place. Poor Hudson even greeted him at the door wearing a Santa hat he obviously did not want to be wearing. So, without making his furry friend suffer any longer than necessary he took the hat off and received a sloppy dog kiss from Hudson. He scratched his ears before getting up and grabbing his bags from the porch.

Christmas music could be heard in the house and as he turned the corner he found Liz putting together one of those villages on her fireplace mantle. Setting his bags down, he stood back and watched. Liz had purchased this house only a week after they decided they were going to give their relationship a go. She made him go with her to check it out and when he made the comment he could see himself reading the paper with a cup of coffee in the breakfast nook she immediately put an offer in. Reddington sent her on a shopping spree for furniture which she dragged him along on and she listened to his suggestions.

Since moving in, Ressler hadn't spent more than a few nights in his own apartment. Liz's home felt more like home to him now. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Now, Liz had insisted on hosting Christmas for his family as way to say thank you for giving her one of the best Thanksgiving's she ever had. Well, it seemed like she was really trying to Martha Stewart the crap out of it.

"Where did all of this come from?" Ressler finally asked making his presence known.

"Don!" Liz screeched as she whipped around to see him grinning at her. "When did you get here?"

"A minute or so ago. I need to wrap some gifts. You got any paper in this Christmas tornado?"

"Depends. Is there something for me?" She walked around the couch and attempted to peek in his bags.

"Did you want something from Toys R Us?" he laughed as she frowned at the bags. "I have a few more in the car I still need to grab." He noticed the tree was up but not decorated yet. "Want some help with that?"

"I was waiting for you." She shrugged. "Go get the rest of your bags. The paper is in the den. Don't and I repeat don't go in the closet. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Ressler mock saluted her and went back outside to finish collecting his purchases. His family would be arriving first thing tomorrow, Christmas Eve and staying the night. Liz was in for a treat. Mason and Dean on Christmas morning was enough to make anyone's head spin. He brought his purchases inside and dropped them off in the den. There were already perfectly wrapped gifts piled by the door. "Santa was busy huh?" he laughed.

"I'm going to see Red tonight. Dembe told me that while he would never ask to see me that he really would appreciate it. You know with what happened and all with his family. I feel like…," she trailed off as she handed Ressler an ornament for the tree.

"Am I welcome to join?" he asked, surprising himself as he placed the bulb on the tree.

"YES!" Liz exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd want to."

It didn't take them long to decorate the tree and Ressler even helped Liz finish up her decorating. She went as far as to change the bathroom towels and décor to match the holiday. The guest rooms where ready for his family and he helped her put some gifts under the tree. Next, he grabbed her gifts for Red and Dembe and carried them to the car. When he returned he found Liz and Hudson ready to go.

"Red is fine with Hudson?"

"He'll have to be," Liz said. She handed Ressler a piece of paper with an address. "This is where we are going."

They drove to the address Liz provided Ressler. It was not what he'd expected. They were in front of an apartment, and not a fancy one. Just a normal one. He followed Liz up a few flights of stairs and stopped when she reached the door that was apparently Reddington's. She knocked and Dembe opened the door smiling.

"Raymond will be pleased to see the two of you. I'm going to pick up some dinner then I'll be back. Let yourself in." Dembe smiled down at Hudson. "Oh, Mr. Catington is going to love you."

"Reddington has a cat?" Ressler whispered as he carried the gifts.

"Dembe? Who is at the door?"

"F.B.I.," Liz called out with a laugh. "Agents Keen and Ressler," she added.

Ressler watched as Red came in to view. He was sitting on a couch reading a book. There was a small tree sitting on top of his end table. But what got him the most was seeing Red in jeans. Jeans and sweater. Far too casual for his typical wardrobe. Was this who Reddington really was? The man behind the fedora.

"Lizzie!" Reddington smiled as he set his book down. "Donald," he said curtly. "Can I trust you to keep this place among us?"

"I don't think anyone would believe me if I tried to tell." Ressler pointed to the door. "Dembe went to pick up your dinner."

"I think our dinner, Donald. I had planned on making soup so I think Dembe had a few tricks up his sleeve." Red looked down to see Hudson and smiled. "I see you brought the little fur ball. Mr. Catington is around here somewhere but don't worry he won't bother you."

Ressler held in a laugh when the name Mr. Catington slipped past Red's lips. A sharp jab to his side from Liz shut him up quick and Red told them to take a seat. Red moved to a chair while Liz and Ressler took the couch. If he said this whole situation wasn't weird he'd be lying. And his curiosity really got the best of him when he saw a few pictures of Liz on the book shelf.

"So, is it Christmas with the Ressler's tomorrow then?" Red asked he settled in to his seat.

"Yes." Liz smiled. "You should stop by and see the house."

"I'll make a visit after the holidays. This isn't my favorite. But, I appreciate the visit. I have something for you in the bedroom."

Red got up and walked away. Hudson was curled up at Ressler's feet but when Red came back holding a large dog bone he jumped up and wagged his tail. Red set the bone down for Hudson then handed Liz a small box and even handed Ressler one. Ressler put the box to his ear, checking for any ticking noises, which elicited a laugh from Reddington. He slowly opened the box that was handed to him and found a black tie with split bananas on it. Rolling his eyes he showed it to Liz who busted up laughing.

"Oh, Red," she laughed.

"I found it to be perfect for out Donald, don't you?"

Liz just smiled as she opened her gift. Ressler watched as he eyes lit up at the silver ornate frame. There was a picture of the man Ressler knew to be her adoptive father, Sam and a young Liz. There were tears in Liz's eyes. Sam was holding on to the back of a bike as she was riding it. Probably while she was learning to ride two wheels. She traced her fingers on it then looked up at Red.

"I won't ask how you got this but thank you. This means a lot."

"I know. And you are welcome."

"We brought you a gift." Liz handed him the box and beamed when Red opened it. "I know you probably have a million but I just thought this one…," she trailed off.

"It's perfect," Red said as he placed the new brown fedora on his head and grinned.

They made idle chit chat until Dembe returned with their dinner. The four of them enjoyed their meal together with some laughs. Ressler was surprised to actually not mind his time at Red's. The cat…Mr. Catingon…showed up and surprisingly got alone with Hudson. Before it was time to leave they found the two curled up on either end of the couch sleeping. They left Red's later than they expected and by the time they arrived home Ressler was too tired to finish his wrapping.

"Just get up a little early and wrap them before your family shows up. I'm beat let's get some sleep." Liz pulled him up the stairs by the hand.

IIIIIIII

The next morning found Ressler surrounded by paper, gift tags, tape, and scissors. His wrap job was less than perfect but all the gifts were covered so he called that win. He carried them out to the tree and carefully set them down. He had just enough time to get a shower before his family was to arrive.

"Where's Donnie?" his mother said from downstairs. "And, Liz. This place looks fantastic!"

"He should be down in a few. I'll have him take your bags up to your room. Do you need him to get anything else out of the car?"

Ressler was coming down the stairs when he saw what his mother and father were wearing. The ugliest of ugliest Christmas sweaters. He prayed that they were done with that. That the family was done with that. But…apparently not. Well, that was fine because his ugly sweater was at home and he wasn't leaving to get it.

"Andrew is getting the gifts. Later tonight we'll need to get the boys' gifts from Santa however. They are in our car." Lori bent down and fished through here bag and at the same time Andrew came in she produced two matching ugly sweaters. "It's a Ressler tradition Liz. I figured Donnie here wouldn't have his in hopes of protecting his tough guy image. We bought you matching ones."

"I love it! This is amazing!" Liz inspected her sweater. "Do I wear it to church though?"

"No," Andrew chuckled. "We wear them Christmas day. We just wanted to see the look of horror on Donnie's face when he realized this is one tradition that will never die." He pulled his sweater off to reveal a long sleeve t-shirt. Lori did the same. "Our boy is just too easy."

A few hours later Dani and the boys showed up and they scrambled around to get ready for Christmas Eve service. Ressler wasn't a regular attendee at any local church so they just found a nearby one with the same denomination they were and figured any place would be fine. They were going to eat dinner together after. His mother had insisted she prepare Christmas Eve dinner, which was never anything fancy. Last year it was curry. The year before meat pie. This year she was making chili and had already made homemade bread that she brought with her. Liz wanted to try her hand at a Christmas ham for tomorrow. With supervision from his mother and Dani of course.

After church they all sat around Liz's very large dining room table in their pajamas eating chili. Dean and Mason had to sit on either side of Liz so Ressler sat across from her. They just talked about what had been going on the past few weeks and he heard more about the wine tasting Liz and Dani took part of and more about the lunch his mother and Liz had. Dean and Mason were over the moon that Santa would still come to Liz's house.

"Now, you promise he will know we are here?" Dean asked.

"I sent him a letter myself to tell him I had two very good boys here tonight so he needed to stop here. I think we're covered." Liz grabbed her bowl and walked it towards the kitchen. "If you boys want to come here I have some cookies you can set out for him. And carrots for the reindeer!"

Ressler laughed as the boys scrambled from their seats and raced in to the kitchen with Liz. Dani slid her chair out and followed.

"She's really a wonderful girl, Donnie. She fits with us perfectly. Please keep this one. I want more grandbabies," Lori said before leaving the table.

"She makes you happy," Andrew stated when they were alone.

"Very happy."

"Hold on to it with everything you have. You hear me son?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good." He relaxed in to his chair. "Now, what time do you think those little monsters are going to wake us up?"

IIIIIIII

Christmas morning it wasn't Dean or Mason who woke Ressler up. No. It was the feeling someone was watching him. Opening one eye he found Liz staring at him. He rolled over to see the clock only showed 5 am. He groaned and told Liz to go back to bed.

"I can hear Mason at the top of stairs. They are awake. I want to watch them. If Uncle Donnie gives them the ok they will go wake up Dani and your parents and we can get this show on the road."

Her excitement was adorable so unable to tell her no he simply threw her ugly sweater at her, slipped his on as well and opened the door to find his nephews were in fact at the top of the stairs. Wearing their sweaters over their pajamas.

"Go. Wake up the house," Ressler said from behind the boys who simply scrambled to get their mom and grandparents. "I'm going to get the coffee on." When he was done in the kitchen he came out with five cups of coffee and two juice cups on a tray and found everyone in the living room.

"How does this work? Do you distribute them all first? One at a time?" Liz asked.

"We all make our piles and let the boys have it at first, "Dani answered as she started to pass out gifts.

It took a good 10 minutes to get everyone's gifts out from under the tree then the boys went nuts. Liz was taking pictures as well as Dani as the boys went crazy on their gifts. They opened their gifts from Santa first then from the family. When they got to Liz's gifts they jumped up and gave her big hugs.

"Thank you Aunt Liz," Mason said innocently as he pulled away from his hug. "I really wanted this."

"Your uncle told me. I'm glad you liked it." She smiled as a tear threatened to spill. She leaned back up against Ressler who just put his hand on her shoulders. Looking up at him she gave him a small smile. "Aunt Liz?"

"Go with it, sweetie." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

The boys were done with their gifts and wanted to watch the adults open the ones from them first. They made Liz wait for last and when she opened her gift she began to cry. Ressler wasn't sure what they got her but whatever it was made her cry again. She scooped them both up in big hugs and kissed the tops of their heads.

"They picked it out all on their own. They saw it and said it was perfect for their Aunt Liz." Dani sat next to her boys. "I know you and Donnie have only been together for a month but these boys fell in love with you on day one."

"Will you always be our Aunt Liz?" Dean asked.

"For as long as you'll have me," Liz answered then showed Ressler the ornament they gave her. It read 'family isn't always blood, it's the people we choose'.

Ressler wasn't sure how any gift could top that. And he was thankful Liz was so accepting of his family and their habit of being over the top. Once all the grownups exchanged gifts Ressler went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family. Christmas music playing in the living room while the boys played with their toys.

"Promise me," Liz said from behind him.

"Promise you what?" He stopped mixing the waffle batter.

"Promise me that if we don't work we'll always be friends and I'll always have this?" She was looking at her hands.

"If we don't work?" Ressler took her chin and made her look at him. "Liz, sweetie. I'm in this for however long you'll have me. I'm hoping its forever."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, the question is…are you?" He was nervous now to know the answer. They'd never really talked about long term future before.

"Forever sounds really nice." Liz pulled his face down to her and kissed him on the lips. "Now, get back to work. I'm hungry."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ressler shoed her away back to the living room while he continued his quest to make waffles for his family. He knew how the rest of the day would play out. Breakfast. Board games. Food. And some kind of family Christmas movie. Tomorrow they'd have the house back to themselves but today he'd enjoy the first Ressler family Christmas to include Elizabeth Keen. And what a Christmas it was turning out to be.


End file.
